Why Hyotei Boys Pay Others To Cook For Them
by Gillii-Akujacku
Summary: Jirou tries to do something special for Atobe on his birthday but things don't work out how he was hoping. Rating just to be extra-ultra safe but there's really nothing bad in it at all.


Disclaimer: Not mine people, you know better than that.

A/N: Happy Birthday Atobe!

* * *

The minute Atobe stepped into his mansion his nose was assaulted by the stench of something burning. Removing his shoes and lining them neatly on the mat beside the door, he strode purposefully in the direction of the kitchen. He only employed the highest quality of chefs so there should be no reason why he should suffer the smell of anything other than pleasant. Someone was going to be fired.

Swinging the door open, he had barely entered the room before he froze at the sight before him. There was a mixture of brown and yellow splattering the cream colored walls, what appeared to be a whipped topping of some variety spilled over the countertop in the center of the room and dripping down onto the floor, soap suds overflowed from the sink in the far corner and two of the kitchen workers stood with fire extinguishers attempting to put out the flames coming from the oven. Most shocking was a very dirty Jirou standing off to the side watching in horror; hands clasped over his mouth as tears poured from his amber eyes.

"What is going on here?" Atobe demanded as he stepped further into the large kitchen, carefully avoiding the mess.

"A-Atobe-sama!" one of the maids shrieked, turning from the fire to stare at him, "It, it was an accident! A simple miscalculation that's all!"

Atobe raised an eyebrow at the girl. Surely, she didn't think that that was an acceptable answer. The place was a war zone, he could hardly move around without fear of stepping in some unknown gooey substance or another.

"Atobe-sama, you needn't worry yourself about this." his head chef stated as she too turned from the oven, and now extinguished fire, "We've got it all under control now and this place will be cleaned spick and span in no time. Why don't you take Jirou-kun upstairs and see if you can find him something to wear that doesn't have enough batter to make eight cakes coating it?"

Atobe sighed, it was such a shame to have to let Yamamoto-san go, she was a nice older woman who usually did her job perfectly to the T. He couldn't overlook such a massive catastrophe though, "Yamamoto-san, you know I can't pretend like this didn't happen."

"Yes, and we can talk about that after you tend to Jirou-kun." she responded matter-of-factly, "I'm afraid he's had quite a shock."

Jirou's eyes widened as he caught on to what was being said around him, "No Keigo don't fire Yamamoto-san! This was my fault; it had nothing to do with her or Sato-san!"

Atobe turned a surprised look on his boyfriend as the blonde rushed over to them, tears still leaking from his eyes. It was unusual for Jirou to call him anything other than "Kei-chan" when in the privacy of the Atobe manor.

"I'm soooo Sorry Keigo I didn't me to ruin your kitchen, I just wanted to make you a cake! I thought it would be more special than if I bought one or had Yamamoto-san make you one. I'm really really sorry, I just wanted your birthday to do something special for your birthday but I feel asleep and it burned and they were only trying to save it since I ruined everything!" Jirou was near hysterics by the time he finished speaking, worried that he had ended up upsetting Atobe when he only wanted to do something nice for him.

Atobe's face softened as he looked at the smaller boy. Reaching out he cupped the flour specked face in his hands and kissed the tip of the nose covered in cake mix, "It tastes fine to me." He took hold of Jirou's arm and started to lead him from the kitchen, "Yamamoto-san, since this was not your fault I will overlook it this time. Clean up this mess and don't let Jirou in the kitchen alone next time."

"Yes sir!"

The silver haired boy led a now less frazzled blonde up to his bedroom. Pulling him into the adjoining bathroom, he stripped the soiled clothes from the lithe form of his lover as the water ran in the shower, warming to an acceptable temperature. Removing his own clothes as well, he pulled Jirou under the warm spray of the massaging showerhead. As the first layer of baking agents rinsed down the drain Atobe lathered a loofa with the brown sugar and honey body wash Jirou kept there for when he spent the night. Gently, he scrubbed the soft skin clean, meticulously washing every inch of flesh. As the bubbles washed away, Atobe placed kisses to the cleansed skin as he worked the strawberry scented shampoo into the golden locks.

Jirou smiled and enjoyed the tender treatment. Of course, Atobe wouldn't be mad at him; he was never mad when it came to Jirou unless someone did something to hurt him. Reaching around the broad shoulders of his boyfriend, he grabbed the other loofa to wash his captain as he had done Jirou. He inhaled the delicious scent of cinnamon as he spread the wash over Atobe's chest; he loved that smell, especially when it was mixed with the raw scent that was purely Atobe.

The two took their time washing, kissing and caressing each other under the warmth of the water. When the water started to get cold, Atobe turned off the tap and wrapped Jirou in a fluffy white towel. Wrapping his own towel around his waist Atobe grabbed one more to dry Jirou's hair. Exiting the bathroom he pulled the blonde to him and kissed him soundly as he guided him towards the king-sized bed. Pulling back the blue Egyptian cotton covers the two curled up together, simply enjoying being wrapped up in one another.

Jirou placed a kiss upon Atobe's cheek and snuggled into his embrace, pillowing his head on the heir's strong chest. "Happy birthday Kei-chan. Sorry I messed up the cake."

Atobe chuckled lightly at that, "If you'd like you can try again later and I'll supervise so you don't set the kitchen on fire again."

Jirou smiled dazzlingly up at him, "Later then."


End file.
